


Artifacts and Chapters

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Book of the Dead (Darksiders), Complete, Darksiders (2008), Darksiders II (2012), Drabble, Fallen Legion Artifacts (Darksiders), Gen, Home, Laziness, Manipulation, One Shot, Serpent Holes (Darksiders), Side Quests, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: It was nice having things brought to him for a change.





	

Vulgrim hummed and re-adjusted the display of Fallen Legion Artifacts. The only one that was missing was the center-piece, the Overlord Artifact. How Samael had been so careless as to throw it away he would never know. Set in a silver bookcase beside the display case were the first three chapters of the Book of the Dead. It was so nice having things brought to him for a change. No more having to leave home or Serpent Hole to scour every nook and cranny for the priceless relics, though he did give things in exchange for their finding of course.

War was given a certain amount of souls for each Artifact returned or in the case of the Overlord Artifact souls and a whole Wrath Core. While Death who mostly foraged weapons was given access to the Tombs and the powerful weapons and amulets stored therein. All he had to do now was wait until the horsemen showed up with the last Artifact and Chapter, respectively. The premature Apocalypse had treated Vulgrim very well, very well, indeed.


End file.
